castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire (Lords of Shadow)
Vampires are one of the three main supernatural races within in Lords of Shadow which includes the Lycanthropes and the Necromancers. They inhabit the Land of the Vampires a godless land of ice and cold. They live in the Vampire Castle, the former home of the Bernhard family and feed on the people of Wygol Village. The game has a vast mythology for the history for the creation of vampires. In some cases going much deeper and in a very different direction than the original series timeline. Background The vampires were created by the Queen of Vampires Carmilla who was created when her good half ascended into Heaven to become a nigh-omnipotent angelic being. Her evil half was left behind to conquer her realm, and infect those living there. A vampire can be born from many different creatures; the ceremony itself involves the exchange of blood between the 'host' and the soon-to-be vampire, however, vampirism has to be accepted by the recipient, so it remains exclusive to intelligent creatures. Young vampires are bestial in appearance. The lowest ranked vampires usually take the form of a creature with bat-like appearance. Over the centuries, as they become more powerful, vampires appear more human-like and are able to transform at will from hideous creatures into human form. One can usually ascertain the power of a vampire by it's appearance and any vampires that appear totally human are usually incredibly powerful, possess superhuman strength and speed, and are extremely dangerous. Indeed, many of the oldest vampires are mistaken for high-born aristocracy. Vampires can sense the living - that which is their source of sustenance, blood, the life force of all living things. Drinking blood allows them to maintain their strength and power, it also restores their vitality. Powers & Abilities *'Immortality' - Vampire have an infinite lifespan and are not subject to disease or old age. If they have not fed for prolonged periods of time, they begin to slowly show signs of physical age. *'Superhuman Strength' - Vampires are stronger than humans and grow stronger with age. Dracula is the strongest vampire ever to exist, being over 966 years old and possessing the immense power of the Forgotten One. *'Superhuman Speed '- Vampires possess speed far beyond that of humans. Elder vampires such as Carmilla and Dracula who appear human in appearance, can move extremely fast should the need arise. *'True Form '- Only Elder vampires can change into their true froms when they are in a tough battle. A vampires true form is a general reflection of its personality and heart. Only Carmilla and Dracula have been known to change to their true forms in the Lords of Shadow series, with the exception of Cornell and Zobek whose true forms are reflections of their domains as Lords of Shadow. Carmilla's true form is that of a winged, bipedal and humanoid vampire-bat beast that is similar to vampire warriors and demonic vampires. Dracula's true form is that of a black and black dragon that has several traces of fire on its body and gives off a black smoke. *'Electrokinesis' - Vampires can summon and control electricity. *'Mist Form' - Elder vampires can take on a mist form. *'Teleportation' - Elder vampires can teleport. *'Healing Factor' - Drinking blood heals their wounds and restores their stamina and vitality. *'Flight' - Vampires fly with their bat-like wings. Elder vampires can levitate high above the ground without wings. Members Master Vampires *Carmilla Victims of Vampirism *Laura - Taken from her familly and turned unwillinglly by Carmilla *Lieutenant Brauner *Commander Olrox *Gabriel Belmont - willinglly turned by Laura *Alucard - Unwillinglly turned post-mortem by his father Dracula Types ''Lords of Shadow'' *Vampire Warrior These are newly created vampires that show little humanity. They have wings like bats, and batlike faces, and have the ability to fly. These particular vampires show the signs of being recently turned and cannot hide the fact that they are low level creatures bent to the will of the Vampire Lord. They are fairly weak in comparison to older vampires. They burn when exposed to direct sunlight, and begin to turn to ash, unless they move back into darkness. *Demonic Vampires Some vampires were powerful demons before they were turned, summoned by the Dark Lord long ago. These vampires were never human and thus cannot take that form, instead retaining bestial traits. They are spawns of Hell and possess vampiric powers, which make them formidable foes. They act like leaders over the Vampire Warriors, directing the attacks upon human populations (as it was shown in the attack upon Wigol village). Commander Olrox and Lieutenant Brauner belong to this vampiric category. *Elder Vampires Human vampires that have lived for centuries regain their human forms. While in human form they are able to fly without wings. In addition to superior vampiric physical abilities, they display the power to transform into mist, summon shadowy swarms of bats, cast protective force fields, and possess electrokinesis, as demonstrated by Laura and Carmilla. ''Mirror of Fate'' *Vampire Knight Following the death of Carmilla and Laura: a new, purer lineage of vampire arose in the castle formed via a deep bond with their new lord. This species is characterized by its cunning, speed and savage cruelty in combat. The next stage of vampire evolution has produced a species that is both beauty and the beast with an insatiable blood lust. Lords of Shadow 2 *Vampire Warrior As the Vampire continues to evolve, this new style of Vampire warrior are more elite soilders with armor and better weapons. Becoming more advanced under their master Dracula, they are loyal until the castle tries to turn on Dracula. Notes *The game suggests that as Gabriel Belmont went on his journey he was slowly being groomed into being a Prince of Darkness sent to destroy evil forces and take his own place. In time (the exact specifics are currently a mystery), he would become a vampire lord himself known as Dracula, holding the powers of all three Lords of Shadow. How similar or different, his vampirism is to Carmilla's breed is currently unknown. While this is implied it is never truly stated. **Carmila's dialogue with Gabriel concerning his future is strong supporting this belief, but it could also mean that in attempting to claim the powers of the founders he would fall as they did. *Vampires in Lords of Shadow differ from biological specifics of vampires in the original series. In the original series, young vampires may still retain their human features. Albeit taking on more bestial features (mainly in bat-like face, pointed ears and clawed hands) when hunting their prey (mainly humans). This makes it possible for even lesser vampires to trick their prey into trusting them, before they make their strike. Most vampires show some resistance to the sun, although sunlight does weaken them. The vampires do not physically appear in mirrors which is a warning sign. Vampirism can be brought on by a vampire's biteCastlevania 64, Legacy of Darkness, or by curses, or the use of the Ebony Stone. Vampirism is in most cases non-curable (except caught early enough, and the use of a Purifying Crystal, Sanctuary spell, or through a miracle). In some cases, if a vampire takes enough physical damage, sunlight will then destroy the weakened vampire (as shown at the end of some battles with Dracula). But most vampires choose to hide, sleeping in their coffins, when the sun rises. The more powerful vampires such as Dracula or Olrox are capable of changing into secondary forms showing their inner demonic nature and personality. *Lords of Shadow, Castlevania 64, and Legacy of Darkness are one of the few games to portray lesser vampires as common enemies. In most games in the original series, Vampires are used sparingly, they are saved as major bosses and in most cases the final boss. Lords of Shadow is also one of the few games in which vampires will attempt to grab the player, to bite and drink the player's blood. This has little effect in the gameplay however (as it does not infect the player). *''Lords of Shadow 2'' feature a new style of Vampire Warriors. Seen as elite armored soilders that have a different appearance to the more bat-like vampires in the previous game. These vampires have an exterior jaw similar to the film alien Predator. In addition, then covered in the blood of the castle, they physically resemble Drake from Blade Trinity, who was also named Dracula. Enemy Data References in Fallen Knight Scrolls References Category:Lords of Shadow Category:Races Category:Lords of Shadow Enemies Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Dracula Relatives Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Enemies Category:Mirror of Fate Category:Lords of Shadow 2